


Poetry Day Torchwood edition

by StoneRose_17



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneRose_17/pseuds/StoneRose_17
Summary: Couple of little TW poems I wrote off the cuff for fun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep adding so keep and eye out if you want...

This is the story of two men in love  
Who thought they would never part  
One was immortal the other just smart  
But all of those dreams came crashing down  
…After that alien fart


	2. Chapter 2

There once was a Captain called Jack  
Dashing around and all that  
He died each and every day  
For that teaboy once he got in the sack


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by "Skypoint" the 8th book in the Torchwood series

After nights, of walking around  
Down sat the doctor, his head in his hands  
Wishing once more, to be able to sleep  
Knowing that no one understands

But for a few moments, he was not alone  
He had Tosh as his wife, and no one had known  
She was the closest, she had to a friend  
but soon, even that, would come to an end...


End file.
